Game On
by theladymerlin
Summary: Set during the episode The Yoko Factor but with a Spander spin.


Bloody, fucking leash. It was like a crippling injury which normally would have rendered him vulnerable to extermination by his own kind. Vampires, like other predatory creatures didn't suffer weakness kindly. He had to agree. In some ways, it would almost seem like a kindness, putting him out of his misery. Apparently the nature of his... what? Handicap?Fuck, Spike, himself, didn't even know what to call it. This horror of modern technology shoved inside his head and making it impossible for him to feed like he should and rendering him vulnerable to those he had once considered prey.

Whether you decided to call it a curse or an injury or a handicap, the others of his kind chose to spare the poor sods who'd had this inflicted upon them. Leaving them to suffer a slow agonising death of starvation or perhaps they would get lucky and get staked by the slayer as she made her nightly rounds. It was certainly a more appealing option and less cowardly than walking out into the bright California sunshine. Death by slayer and sun were both options Spike had strongly considered himself. But then that part of himself which had always persevered, even when he'd been human, reared its stubborn head and stayed his suicidal thoughts. The part which had allowed him to doggedly continue to write that god awful poetry in spite of the almost constant torments from his peers, the one which allowed him to withstand Angelus and his unique forms of torture and amusement in spite of the physical pain. This blessed, needy, determined part of himself was like a survival instinct and it kicked in strongly, making him angry and determined. Determined to live and beat this thing, finding a way, against all odds, to finally be free once more.

So when Adam approached and made his offer, Spike seriously considered it. He wasn't stupid though, despite what others might think, and he quickly reined in his excitement at the possibility of getting the damned chip removed. Adam was just as likely kill him when he was done using Spike as he was to actually have the chip removed. More than likely actually. At least now though, he had something to work with. A plan. If he played this one carefully, he might still be able to get what he wanted after all.

Playing two sides against each other was a tricky game but one which Spike had played before. And quite successfully. You only had to ask Darla and Angelus about that. Spike's lips turned up in a small playful smile as the fond memories of the two powerful vampires fighting amongst themselves washed over him. As a fledge he'd quickly discovered a way to escape the dreaded punishments. Once he had played the good little fledge for Angelus and garnered his affections, it had been easy enough to pit the two elder vampires of the family against each other. Drusilla knew exactly what he'd been doing but she only smiled her knowing smile and called him her clever boy.

So, he had Adam on one side now he needed to decide who to have on the other.

His sire? No, running to Angel now really wasn't an option. It was far too soon since he'd last been in LA and after having his sire tortured for his ring, he seriously doubted Angel would be very sympathetic right about now. That left the Slayer as the most obvious choice but, even with his numerable charms, he highly doubted he could get her to care enough about him to fight for him. The stupid girl cared more about her friends than anyone else.

Her friends...Spike pondered on that one for a while. Buffy was the best choice given her fighting skills and the only one of the group strong enough to go up against Adam. She might not do it for him directly but if one of her do gooder friends were to ask...but which one? The witch was a pretty little thing and had all that power. Course, she'd been busy keeping time with that other witch. The pretty blonde, soft one. So that left...Spike smiled. Why hadn't he thought of this before?

* * *

Spike pitched the remains of his cigarette away as he climbed the stairs. He knocked on the wooden door and waited while he listened to the sounds of country music coming from inside. The door finally opened revealing reddened eyes under tousled dark hair.

"The watcher sent me over to...hey, are you okay?"

Xander sagged against the doorway, looking sad and lost and smelling more than a little like a brewery. "She left," he whispered huskily.

Spike hid a smile. "The demon bint?"

Xander nodded and sniffled a bit.

"Where are yer friends?" Spike asked, looking over Xander's shoulder to the interior of the apartment as if he didn't already know the answer. "They leave you all alone?"

Xander shrugged, looked away and back and finally nodded again.

"They really shouldn't've left you all alone like that. Not when you probably need to talk 'n all," Spike said sympathetically.

Xander peered up at the vampire as if seeing him for first time. "Spike would you? I mean...do you think?"

"You want me to come in?"

Xander nodded, relieved and even smiled a little.

Spike took a step and stopped with his hand resting on the invisible barrier. "Uhm?"

"Oh, sorry. Come on in Spike," Xander said, stepping aside to let the vampire pass and not noticing the large predatory smile on Spike's face. "And Spike?"

"Yeah?" Spike asked, turning to look over shoulder, all innocence once more.

"Thanks."

~ Mòran taing ~


End file.
